fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beginning of Apocalypse
In the mountain temples of the north, a man stood there smoking away from a single cigarette as he walked down the stone steps leading down from it. The man born a single tattoo on his right arm, which streaks with black markings along it. The air itself was cold to the touch with rocky ledges and entire land masses broken and rebuilt through the image of nature itself remains of moss seemed to be seeping along the area. The man knew as "Crow" sat on top of a large rock as he was looking at his left arm as he takes a screwdriver as he was messing with it tightening the bolts of his cybernetic arm. He has worn a black suit with matching hair and cold gray eyes as they glimmer in the night. He also had a tattoo on the right side of his neck bearing the logo of his guild Nightmare Wing the accursed group of demons and killers. Kyoya wearing a red kimono with a golden design was walking among the mountain temples with monks as he suddenly saw a temple broken and destroyed, "You go tell the grandmaster, I'll take care of this" he told the monks to retreat while he can investigate what happened. Kyoya went inside and saw a man in black suit smoking a cigarette "So you're the one behind this, Wait what?!" He was surprised as he saw a black tattoo identical to the one he saw on Tao kung's arm. "Nightmare Wing! You're Gonna pay for this!". He quickly dashed crow as he started launching heavy punches onto him and finishing his combo with a Crash-imbued fist which created a shockwave, which enough shattered the temple behind Crow. Confused the man known simply as Crow simply leaped aside as he turned over to the other male. His cold eyes looked at him still holding the smoke in his mouth while he looked confused since he didn't attack the temple, he was just here to get a smoke and steal the "Scroll of Dragon King Fist". His eyes narrowed as he spoken, "I take it you here for the Scroll?" As he speaks, body leaps aside catching his footing on the large stone steps keeping a basically calm look. Kyoya was impressed by his speed as he again at attempted to attack him by concentrating a good amount of ethernano from the environment and thrust his cupped hands forward towards Crow, a sphere blasted out of his palms as he yelled "Dragon Wrath!!!!". The blue sphere was coming at him with great speed "What kind of scroll? What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned the stranger with curiosity Kasaya wasn't impressed as he then focused his hand across to form a large pillar of ice in the shape of a cone shape like a "<" to shield himself while dividing the beam between the point of it. "The one that basically the Non-lethal version of the Satsujinken. " He remarks giving an annoyed expression thinking why is this man attacking him as he starts to get prepare to take him more seriously as he answered the question back. "You're using Slayer magic, right?. Now you'll say "How did you know?"." Kyoya launched an another energy blast at him with great speed. After launching the attack, Kyoya imbued his Fist in Crash as he shouted "Here! Take this!", he launched his fist upwards, therefore he landed a uppercut onto Crow's chin with great strength "Iron Fist!!!!!!!!", he shouted as he again attempted to land an another strike. "You use Crush as a Melee only power yet you don't imply it's full power... Hehe! That's why you lost to Tao Kung and why you won't get the scroll." Kasaya remarks as his hands move upwards as the ice begins to shatter into bits, he then inhaling, releases a large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and snow from their mouth, directing it towards the target as he was rushing in towards him using this as a mid-range attack. As it blasts through his mouth it begins to leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through while also leaving a trail of ice and snow along the path. Kyoya answered "What do you mean by its full power?", Kyoya got angered by the fact that he lost to Tao Kung "SHUT UP!!! Wait wha-?!", he got hit by the snow blast as his upper clothing got blasted away and he fell outside the broken temple with him having massive yet fatal wounds. Kyoya was unable to stand as he muttered to himself "You!......You think I will lose...........NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!", something snapped as Kyoya was surrounded by dark energy, his eyes were glowing red as his clothes turned dark, he stood up as he cupped his hands and started gathering dark ethernano from the environment "Violence is who I am!", he thrust his hands forward, unleashing a dark purple sphere towards his target with demonic rage "DRAGON WRATH!!!!!!!!", Kyoya shouted with uncontrollable anger. Kasaya replied "You use Crush as a backbone to a fighting style instead of using it to break apart defenses to work in your offense as a support option. You've instead tried to using it to boost your fists and fighting skills! No wonder why Tao Kung could pick you apart so easily you fight like a tactless savage instead of mixing it up and trying out new ways to fight." As he spoken his body extends both of his hands apart from each other. When released it generates a powerful gust of freezing colds with the violent wind as the hurricane of snow and ice forms around him to shield him from most of the blast but the shockwave sends him back a bit. Kyoya was turned into a mindless beast as he had nothing except the urge to win, he jumped forward and punched the shield with his Crash-imbued Fist. Soon after, Kyoya punched the ground with so much strength that it broke the ground beneath them "You're right, instead of using Crash to break small things, I should break you!!. Destroying Iron Fist!!!!!!!|", Kyoya imbued his both hands with Crash, Kyoya crouches and delivers a powerful punch to his opponent's midsection, which lifts them off his feet and then follows up by delivering the Destroying Iron Fist to his chin. Kyoya force was doubled as he was consumed by rage, which is enough to crush his opponent's jaw. Kyoya then follows through, blasting his opponent into the air from the force of the uppercut. Kasaya remarks "You have the strength to defeat Tao Kung but letting yourself released to your rage and lust for blood won't defeat him or me!" He remarks as he then was punched by him as he was sent flying into the wall. As he does he then crosses his arms overlapping each other before sweeping them across to make a massive avalanche of snow and ice chunks that crushes everything in its path in front of Kasaya as he smirked. Ice Devil's Frozen Destruction (氷の悪魔の冷凍破壊, Kō9ri no akuma no reitō hakai) he shouted with a thunderous clap as he shocks his ground from the storm of torrent of winter. Kyoya was pleased by his comment "I will defeat Tao Kung and this rage, hatred, and lust for blood will drive me to the top. Say your prayers because you're going to heaven!". Kyoya gathered a huge amount of dark evil ethernano from the environment as he cupped his hands and thrust them forward, unleashing a huge sphere of energy from his hands to counter the avalanche but he failed to do so "WHAT?!", Kyoya was overwhelmed by the avalanche but he quickly made it out. "And you think that will just kill me? It can harm me but NOTHING CAN KILL ME!. The week is destined to be crushed by me! Die One Thousand Deaths!!!!!" Kyoya dashed forward towards his enemy and grabbed a hold of his opponent, Kyoya started delivering lethal blows as he was using Satsujinken's Strongest Technique: One Thousand Deaths. Kyoya first strike the Solar plexus then Left temple, after that he strike the Throat. Then to the Back of the ear, another strike to Third thoracic spine, then again to the Back of ear. Kyoya landed a heavy strike to the Solar plexus, then the First cervical spine, then striking Right temple, breaking Nose bridge. As for his last strike, Kyoya landed a Crash-imbued fist at the Solar plexus. Kyoya was seen standing over Crow's body which was damaged badly as a kanji writing was written on Kyoya's back.The Kanji translated to "Destruction" (滅 metsu). Kasaya at first was on the ground as then he slowly begins to stand back up with his skin freezing over with a black tattoo forming on his arm spreading to cover his entire skin repairing most of his damage as he then lets out a wide smile. "It's been a while since i was forced to use this technique, without it I would have likely been defeated just now... The Devil Sync..." He remarks as his skin turns a burn with his hair turning snow white. His once suit begins to become battle armor sporting that of a Red cloak wrapped around like a scarf. As this was his strongest evolution, the Devil Synchronization using this form, the damaged made by the earlier blow was frozen over using ice within the body to replace the broken limbs and reinforce the rest with an extra layer of protection. As he stood there his entire hand glows with a bright aura before sweeping it across freezing the entire landmass in front of him with a single motion including his current enemy. Ice Devil's Absolute Zero (氷の悪魔の絶対ゼロ, Kōri no akuma no zettai zero). Kyoya suddenly turned normal as he fell on the ground, being unconscious. The evil energy is still within Kyoya's body as he still had the kanji on his back. Kyoya felt something weird as he stood up, touching his chest, sensing that something is growing inside him. Kyoya saw Crow but Kyoya was worried by the fact that he used the wrong energy to defeat his foe "I apologize for that, but now I will defeat you like a true warrior". Kyoya cupped his hands as he took an enormous amount of ethernano from the environment "True Dragon Wrath!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Kyoya unleashed a huge blue-colored beam of pure ethernano, powered by Kyoya's resolve to Win. Kasaya then simply leaps in the air as he goes then gets up as his ice cold powers begin to forms around him as he then simply uses his enhanced body from his Devil Sync to form blood-red ice around him. As he waves his hand it generates into a powerful bow shape object as he focuses all of the cold winds and ice within the area along with pure Ethernanos into a single arrow. He then fires a powerful arrow directly at the target unleashing a powerful purple arrow empowered by the winter covering the either area and his Devil Sync. "Final Move... Ice Devil's Suijin's Bow.." (スージンの弓, Sūjin no yumi) he has spoken launching it directly at his attack intending to overpower it and stab Kyoya in the chest. Kyoya was overwhelmed by the attack as he was massively beaten by the blast. He barely stood up as he remarked "Wow....dude, you really pack a punch but you can't beat me with that, it must be more powerful than my strength. My name is Kyoya Tokita and I will defeat you with my own strength.". Kyoya imbued his fist with Crash as he countered the arrow with full strength. The arrow was enough powerful to pierce his hand but his Fist was powered by Crash which broke the arrow on contact, it created a huge shockwave as a huge amount of smoke was produced. Kyoya was seen standing while having wounds on his body, his shirt was blown away and his pants were tattered. Kyoya saw Kasaya was coughing up blood as his Devil Sync finally expires as then an unknown figure appeared to grab onto him as Kasaya was falling over about to be defeated. As he drops the scroll with the "Non-Lethal Satsujinken" movements inside of it. This figure had a small childish figure with a hoodie on with a glowing red eye with a freakish mask attached to his face as he then prepares to leave with Crow. Kyoya took the scroll as he was quite happy that he was able to defeat a member of Nightmare Wing. Kyoya saw the childish figure as he yelled "Thanks! that was a great fight" but he was also traumatized by what happened when he was going to lose. He thought that he needed answers so he picked his white bag and started walking towards a unknown destination while mumbling "Nightmare Wing this was only a fight but next time, it'll be a war". The End